Unexpected Outburst
by busygirlks
Summary: Rachel is hell-bent on making Finn jealous, but what if an unexpected slip of the tongue leads her to consider other options? Puckleberry.


**A/N: Hello to all, and many apogolgies to anyone who has been begging for an update to Good Things Can Come from New York. I have to admit, I've lost my Finchel mojo. As such, this little Puckleberry has been knocking around in my head for awhile.**

**What do you need to know? This is set sometime around the ep Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Rachel desperate to get Finn back. Only difference? Puck's totally into her and determined to let her know it. **

**Don't read if you worship Finchel strictly b/c you won't like it. Also, when I say "M" I mean it. Don't read it if you're not into it or old enough.**

**And I don't own the pretty pretty folks on Glee. Enjoy and review if you feel so inclined.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Puck smirked as he sensed the gathering storm. Like seeing thunderheads building on the horizon, he could feel her approach. He didn't know how, but he could always tell when she was headed his way, temper snapping.

When she stormed into the choir room, slamming the door loudly, he hid the smirk and plastered a neutral expression on his face, strumming his guitar like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"You have to sing this number with me to make Finn jealous," Rachel fumed.

It alternately amused and infuriated him that she just expected him to be one hundred percent into her 'make Finn jealous' scheme. What was this…plan number 285? Puck had long since lost count.

There were two very important points she continued to fail to recognize, even after implementing her plans week after week.

Point one: While yes, it did make Finn jealous seeing Rachel with Puck, it wasn't driving Finn back into her arms. It was making him angry. Which made him want to hurt her in return; which he did with Santana, further upping the ante.

Point two: Puck was getting damn sick and tired of her not catching on. He _liked_ her. He was not the kind of guy who generally allowed himself to get caught up in relationship drama. Hell, he wasn't the kind of guy who got caught up in relationships…period. But he was telling Rachel in every way he knew how that he wanted her.

Well, maybe not _every_ way; as in saying 'Rachel, I really like you.' But he was reaching the end of his rope with this situation. The time for drastic action had come.

"No," he murmured quietly, continuing to play his guitar idly, not looking at her.

"Excuse me?" Rachel hissed, and he lifted his gaze to meet her furious eyes, "Are you refusing to sing a duet with me? What, aren't I up to your standards? Or am I not enough of a slut to…"

"No," he interrupted, his voice even, "I'd love to sing a duet with you. You're an amazing singer, and I think our voices are great together. I've told you that. No, what I mean is I won't do it just to help you with this stupid plan to make Finn jealous."

"Stupid?" the fire had drained from her voice, and he could see her mentally shift tactics, "Puck, I thought you said you would do whatever it takes to help me. You've been willing to until now." He saw the pout on her lips, and resisted the insane urge to kiss it away.

Puck nodded, setting his guitar down and stepping closer to her, "Don't call me that," his voice was a growl, barely audible.

"D-don't call you what?" he heard her sharp intake of breath as he moved even closer, pressing his body along the front of hers, twining one hand in the hair at the nape of her neck, and using the other to press her hips into his.

Her eyes widened, and he knew she felt how hard he was. This wasn't exactly the way he had pictured telling her, but he wasn't much for plans.

"Puck," he spat the name as though it tasted awful, "Don't ever call me Puck again."

"I," she gulped reflexively and he watched her throat move, wondering how it would taste, "I thought that was your name."

"You know damn well my name is Noah," he purred in her ear, "I like it when you say my name. It feels…intimate," he whispered the last word, allowing his lips to brush the shell of her ear and suppressed a howl of triumph at her shudder.

"You thought it somehow would put distance between us, Rachel. I know how you think. Is it working out the way you'd hoped?" he breathed hotly against her skin.

"Noah," she repeated, and the husky timbre of her voice shot a bolt of lust through his system.

"Much better," he mumbled into the soft skin of her neck where he was cautiously scattering open-mouthed kisses.

"Noah," she pleaded, "what is this all about?"

"This," he kissed behind her ear, "is about me helping you, Rach." He moved the hand on her hip around to cup her ass and ground his hips into hers, eliciting groans from both of them, "I honestly don't think that making Finn jealous is what you need to do."

"I think," he continued, sucking hard enough to leave a mark, "you need to consider other options."

"Options?" she sounded bewildered and he was honestly amazed she hadn't seen this coming.

Before he could reply, Mr. Schuester walked in and the two sprung apart guiltily.

"Puck," the teacher's gaze slid from one to the other, "Rachel. What's going on?"

"Not much, Mr. Schue," Puck was surprised his voice was even, the rest of him was shaking with the remembered sensation of being so close to Rachel, "Berry and I were just talking about doing a duet together."

He forced himself to hold Schue's gaze as the teacher assessed them, "Not a bad idea, Puck. I think you two would make quite the pair."

"Yeah, me too," he murmured and smirked at Rachel as she quickly made her way to her seat.

He grabbed his guitar from the piano and slowly followed her, taking the seat immediately next to her. He was making a statement with that, he knew, sitting next to her when they were the first two in the room.

Puck wondered what Frankenteen would make of that.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo**

Rachel nervously bit at her thumbnail as she caught another of the glares Finn was shooting at Puck.

It would figure that Finn would finally react visibly to her jealousy-inducing plan only after she quit actively trying to make him jealous, she thought with a quiet snort. Wasn't that always the way with Finn, though? He only wanted her ten minutes after he realized someone else might.

"Something funny, babe?" Puck's voice came low and sexy by her ear. After planting himself in the seat next to her, he had immediately thrown an arm around the back of her chair. He had been whispering in her ear all through Glee, driving her quietly insane.

She shook her head slightly, turning back to Mr. Schue and whatever inane assignment he was rambling about.

What was going on with him today?

Okay, so she knew they had chemistry. There was a reason she chose him to help her make Finn jealous. There was no way she could pretend to flirt on the long term basis required by her plan with someone she didn't find attractive.

She's the consummate actress, but she's not an undercover cop.

If he was just after sex though, he had more than enough possibilities that wouldn't be as much work as she would.

He had made it clear that she had…options. And from the way his body had felt pressed to hers, she thought that maybe he was offering himself as an option.

Rachel felt a shiver ripple through her body at the thought. Puck was sex personified, but Noah, the Noah she had come to know, was sexy in a way she had no idea how to handle. He was sweet and thoughtful, while unrepentantly vulgar. It was an intriguing combination.

"You cold, Rach?" he whispered to her again. Great, he had noticed her shiver.

"A little," she murmured back.

He nodded and started to peel off his letter jacket. She watched as deliciously hard muscles in a tight t-shirt were revealed, and unconsciously licked her lips at the sight. Then warmth settled over her shoulders and his scent, something clean and elementally male, flowed over her, causing her to shiver once more.

Noah had turned his attention back to Mr. Schue, but he was absently rubbing his hand up and down her arm, warming her further.

She had just started to sink into the sensation when an angry voice rang out behind them, "What the hell, Rachel?"

"Finn!" Mr. Schue tried to intervene, but it seemed like Finn had finally snapped.

"No, I want to know," Rachel could see Finn breathing hard. His skin was red and blotchy, and his nostrils flared. Ah, so it would be righteous indignation this time, she thought with a sigh, "What the hell is going on with you and Puck, Rachel?"

Puck moved to stand up but Rachel laid a hand softly on his arm, "I've got this, Noah."

She pulled his jacket tighter around her and approached Finn, "I'm not sure what you're referring to, Finn."

Finn snorted incredulously, and rolled his eyes like Rachel was the most stupid person he'd ever encountered. Rachel was beginning to realize he needed to look closer to home – like in the mirror – to find such a consummate idiot. "First, you're sitting with Puck when there were like, twenty other seats available."

Rachel nodded, conceding the point.

"Second," she watched with growing rage as he ticked his points off on his fingers, "Puck's been shooting you his 'fuck me please' look the whole time, and you're not even slapping him or yelling at him for it."

"Hmmm," she hummed a non-committal response.

"And now…."

Brittany interrupted with a helpful, "Third!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Third. Third, you just let him put his letter jacket on you and rub your arms. _Rub you_, Rachel. Don't you know what he's up to?" Finn wrapped up his speech, breathing hard, nostrils flared even wider. He looked kind of like a bull, she mused.

Rachel watched him, seeing him as if for the first time. Finn was handsome, but obviously not the sharpest tool in the shed. She had always believed she loved him because they were soul mates; because their hearts were linked and they were meant to be together.

What an idiot she had been.

Surreptitiously, her gaze slid to the unlikely hero waiting at her side, muscles tensed in anticipation of defending her. He shouldn't have to, she thought angrily. If Finn loved her, or had ever even truly liked her very much, he would have had the foresight not to humiliate her in front of the few friends she had acquired.

Temper flaring, Rachel pasted a nasty facsimile of her usual sunny smile on her face, "Gosh, Finn…" she trailed off, blinking innocently up at him, "You're so smart. How _ever_ would I survive without you to tell me exactly how naïve I am?"

His goofy grin spread across his face for the few moments it took his brain to catch up to the situation.

"Rachel," he started.

"No, Finn, please," she sneered patronizingly, "you've been so helpful to inform me of Noah's less-than-honorable intentions," her voice trailed off, and she gave a smile that was more a baring of teeth, "please allow me to explain something to you."

Finn backed up instinctively as she stepped into his personal space, looking up into his confused eyes.

"You," she began speculatively, "broke up with me. Because I kissed Noah. Which," she continued over his attempt to interrupt, "I only did because I was hurt when I found out in the most _humiliating_ way possible that not only were you not a virgin, like you told me, but that you slept with the one person who goes out of her way to hurt me on a daily basis."

Rachel noticed Puck's barely perceptible flinch when she openly admitted making out with him was a ploy. What was that? He _knew _that. She had no idea what was going on with him.

"You broke up with me and then you have been fucking that person on what you think was a secret basis ever since." Santana's loud snort from across the room normally would have upset her but the smile the usually heartless Latina was shooting her said 'go get him.'

Finn turned a deep shade of crimson, knowing she knew his dirty little secret. Possibly also from the shock of hearing her curse.

"You're _fucking_ her and yet you seem to think, for some unknown reason, that you have some say in my life. If I want to dance naked on Mr. Schue's desk and have sex with Noah and every other guy in Glee?" she stepped even closer and Finn stumbled back down the steps, bringing them to eye level, "It's none of your damn business."

"He's just using you, you know," Finn grumbled meanly, "You're this challenge. You wouldn't put out for him the last time, and you're my girl, so it's like a bonus."

Puck's voice was barely a growl, "You got that one for free, Hudson. Next one you pay for."

And for some reason, Rachel found his tightly held control unbearably sexy.

"Not your girl anymore, Finn," Rachel said simply, "Not your girl. And I'm not your property. So, this leaves us at an impasse."

He stared into her eyes with a lack of comprehension.

"You want to control me, I want nothing to do with you…please keep up, Finn," Rachel spat.

"Rachel," Mr. Schue finally intervened again from where he had been sitting riveted at his desk.

"Sorry Mr. Schue," she said sincerely, "I wouldn't really dance naked on your desk."

"Good to know," he responded slowly, "I just think that you're being too hard on Finn."

She felt Noah stiffen next to her.

"He's just doing his best to protect you from what he feels is a threat…" Schue was cut off as Noah's tenuous hold on his control finally gave way. It was almost a tangible snap.

"What the hell, Mr. Schue?" Noah's voice was low and barely audible, "I'm right fucking here, you know? A threat? A _threat_? How the hell am I the threat to Rachel? Asshole here has lied to her, treated her like shit, done his best to crush her personality and turn her into Quinn 2.0, and I am the threat?" he ran his hand over his mohawk in obvious frustration.

"What does a guy have to do to redeem himself, other than be Finn fucking Hudson?" Puck's voice trembled with emotion, "_I_ quit football for her. _I_ sang for her…first. _I _have been helping her in her ridiculous plan to win back this walking ball of smegma, despite the fact that I'd rather cut off my own balls than live through Finchel redux just one more time. _I love her_ and because I look at her like I want in her pants, I'm the threat?"

The whole room froze, and Rachel blinked slowly, trying to make sense of what had just occurred. Had Noah Puckerman just admitted in Glee that he was in love with her?

"Noah?" she laid a hand gently on his arm, trying to get his attention.

"Shit," he mumbled, clearly realizing all that he had revealed, "shit," he muttered again, stalking quickly out the door of the classroom, leaving a stunned Glee Club in his wake.

"Rachel?" Quinn had approached her and Rachel sat down heavily.

"I'm an idiot," she mumbled into her hands, wondering how she had missed the signs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOo**

He knew she was here. Like some instinct, he looked out the window for no particular reason, and saw her car pull up.

Puck had chuckled, thinking his Ma would never let some girl come up to his room. Especially not after he had stormed in loudly, muttered some curse words and retreated to his only private domain.

But she hadn't left. He could still feel her presence, humming on the edge of his consciousness. That was odd, because his Ma was super efficient at getting rid of girls.

When he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, he expected his Ma, so he didn't even look up from his guitar when the door opened. He was softly strumming the song Rachel had wanted to use to make Finn jealous.

She said nothing, standing in the doorway staring at him for so long it made him uncomfortable.

"Kinda creeping me out here, Ma…" his voice trailed off as he lifted his gaze and saw who was standing in his doorway.

"Rachel," he breathed her name incredulously.

"Noah," she said softly, "Your Mom told me I could come up."

He chuckled darkly, "You are a fucking magician, if you got Ma to agree. She's never allowed a girl up to my room before."

"You've never had a girl in here before?" he could sense the disbelief in her voice.

"Nah, I said she'd never _allowed_ it before," a ghost of a smirk crossed his lips, "not that one had never been up here."

A small grin crossed her lips and Puck felt a jolt to his system. Had she come to mock him for his declaration? He probably deserved it, cosmically speaking, for all the times he slushied her.

Nah, not Rachel's style. She was likely here to let him down gently. To explain that, despite his obvious lack of brain matter, Finn was and always would be her true love.

But what the hell? He figured it couldn't be more humiliating than losing his shit like that in front of everyone. Setting his guitar down gently, he stood, crossing his arms defensively across his chest, "Something I can do for you? Another brilliant get-Finn-back plan? Cuz I gotta say Rach, really not up for it."

Something in her expression left him feeling almost hunted. She definitely didn't have an 'I'm going to laugh in your face and run away' look there. It was more…Puck-like, if he were honest with himself, and it was truly odd going from predator to prey so quickly.

She said nothing, studying him with her head tilted to the side slightly as if he were some puzzle she couldn't quite get the hang of.

He cleared his throat to break the silence, "Um…Rach?"

She simply shook her head in the negative and walked up to him.

He froze, not sure what the proper response would be in this situation. Normally for him, girl plus bedroom was an easy equation. But with Rachel? He was never sure where to go with her.

Then he found himself suppressing a sigh as her soft, warm hand brushed gently over his cheek.

She shook her head sadly, "I never knew, Noah. I guess I never paid attention. I just," she sighed, "I have this tendency to be overly focused. In many ways, it's a positive trait. It makes me a force to be reckoned with both academically and on-stage, but when it comes to my personal life," she shrugged, "it makes me awkward at best. And blind to reality at worst."

Her thumb traced his lower lip and he shuddered as her gaze dropped to his mouth. He felt his body respond as her tongue darted out to taste her own lips.

Her eyes rose to meet his and the fire there gave him hope for the first time since he made his ridiculous declaration, "Noah, I wish I'd known."

"Hmmm," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing his body against hers and relishing her soft gasp.

"I'd have definitely explored my options," she grinned up at him and he laughed softly, momentarily relishing the sense of victory before closing the distance and joining their lips in a tentative kiss.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo**

Rachel's ability to think coherently gave out as his lips met hers. Noah's kisses were something to be savored, and it was amazing to finally do so guilt-free.

Quinn had explained something to her that Rachel had needed to hear from another woman previously close to Finn – Finn is an idiot. Rachel knew this, of course, but to have it verified independently was invaluable.

Quinn's actual advice, verbatim was, "Finn's an idiot. Puck is not. Rachel, if Puck is serious about you…and you feel anything for him…please do yourself a favor and go for it. Underneath the swagger, he's a really great guy. He wasn't the one for me, but he might just be for you."

Rachel had been unbelievably touched by Quinn's thoughtful insight, and only about forty percent sure she was doing it so that she had a clear, Rachel-free shot at Finn. But she also felt like Quinn was extending an olive branch of sorts, so she had given the blonde a quick hug and rushed out of the room.

A sputtering Finn chased her out into the hallway, but was silent when she turned and gave him a glare that could freeze lava.

She was truly over him. Finally. It felt great.

But that left her with her admittedly confusing feelings for Noah. She didn't know exactly what she felt for him. She wanted him, clearly, and she found him fascinating. But they had little in common, or so she believed.

She raced to his house, thinking that she needed to know more about him.

Noah's mother had been surprisingly easy to deal with. Rachel had not missed the way her eyes had locked on the Star of David charm around her neck and stayed there for a few moments. Or the surreptitious glance at her nose, either. All she had to do was answer a few questions about her grades and extracurricular activities and before she knew it, she had the green light.

Thoroughly enjoying Noah's kiss, she wondered idly if his mom would have sent her upstairs if she knew what Rachel had in mind for her son.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo**

Puck was thoroughly enjoying kissing Rachel. It felt like it had been year since he had gotten the opportunity.

But at the same time, he couldn't lose himself in the moment completely. He had revealed something to her…well, technically, to all the people in Glee…that he had only previously said to his Ma, his sister and Quinn, albeit indirectly.

He reluctantly pulled away from the softness of her mouth and looked into her eyes. "Rachel," he sounded hesitant, even to his own ears, "What does this mean? It's just…shit, I'm so not good at this. I dropped something pretty heavy in Glee. What are we doing here?"

He shivered as her hands slid down his chest to where his button-down hung open over a white wife beater. She parted the shirt and pulled it off his arms.

"What are we doing, Noah?" the wicked glint was back in her eyes, "I thought you of all people would recognize when a woman intends to seduce you." He saw a moment of panic flash through her gaze, "Why? Aren't I doing it right?"

Her thumbs were tracing random patterns over his arms now, and he wasn't certain she realized she was doing it. "Rach, if you do it any more 'right,' Ma may learn more about her baby boy than she ever wanted to, because I'll do things that make you scream. And I'm guessing you're not a quiet one."

She must have liked that, he thought with a smirk, as her grip on his biceps tightened.

She nodded, and in a surprise move, stepped back and whipped her sweater over her head. Puck froze, short circuited briefly by all the tanned, smooth skin on display in a tiny bra of black lace.

"Holy shit, Rach," he whispered.

"I don't know, Noah," she said softly.

"Huh?" his attention had drifted to the dark nipples he could vaguely make out beneath the scrap of fabric. His blood had rushed south so fast he felt lightheaded.

"What we are…I don't know," she stepped closer once more, pressing silky, warm skin against the thin material of his remaining shirt. He almost grabbed her when her words finally penetrated his lust.

"You don't know? I told you I love you, Rachel."

"Actually, you told Mr. Schue," she grumbled good-naturedly.

"Really?" he arched a brow, going all in and risking everything, "I love you, Rachel Berry. I've been trying for months to tell you every way I could think of that I love you."

"Except actually telling me. Or, you know, asking me out on a date, or trying to kiss me, or…" he cut her off with a hard kiss.

"Yeah, I get it, but babe, you have to admit that you didn't leave me much of an opening. It was all, 'make Finn jealous…blah blah blah…get him back…yadda yadda…stupid waste of time plans…" he trailed off when he saw some of the fire from earlier return to her eyes.

"My plans are _not_ stupid," she growled, "Fruitless, yes. Misguided, maybe. But not stupid."

"Any plan to get tall, dark, and dopey back is inherently stupid," he said with a smirk.

"I concede to that point," she shrugged and his gaze was drawn back to her chest once more, "I think," she continued, reaching around to unhook her bra, "that we have amazing potential."

Puck's mouth fell open as she crossed her arms in front of her bra, letting the straps fall and the sides of the bra droop to reveal tantalizing glimpses of her breasts, "I know that we have chemistry. I know that you fascinate me…that you infuriate me…and that I'm more attracted to you in some elemental way than any other man I've met. It's like my soul knows you on some level that I can't explain…" her voice trailed off, "I can't tell you honestly that I love you yet, Noah."

He nodded, disappointed, but wondering where she was going with this.

"But I can tell you that it wouldn't be hard to fall in love with you," she bit her lip as her gaze met with his once again. The honesty there stole his breath, "It will probably be the easiest thing I've ever done. And I have to ask you, again, if you're actually interested in the challenge that being in a relationship with me entails. Because," she let out a tremulous breath, "if we do this…if I let you in, and I fall in love with you. Well…" she trailed off with a grin, "you've seen how good I am at letting go."

He chuckled then, reaching out a tentative hand to stroke the smooth skin of her shoulder, "You don't get it, Rach. I made a mistake letting you get away one time. I'm not in the habit of making mistakes twice. I'm the one who told you I love you, right?"

"So did he," she breathed out sadly, and Puck felt it like a punch to his gut.

"I'm not him, Rachel," he shook her lightly, forcing her eyes back up to his, "if we're going to do this, you need to understand that. I'm _not_ Finn. I'm not some schmoopy, dorky guy who is going to only want you when you don't want me. I'm not patient, and I'm pretty much not gentle. But I will be all yours. You won't have to share me, not with anyone. I won't play games with you…well," he conceded with a smirk, "not unless you ask me to. When I say 'I Love You,' I don't mean that I love the idea of you, or who I think you should be. I just mean it, just like I said."

Her eyes shone with what he suspected were unshed tears. He was just about to break down and apologize, not entirely certain what he had done to make her so upset, when she uncrossed her arms and let the bra fall fully to the ground.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rachel stood silently, awaiting some kind of reaction, any kind.

He just stared, open-mouthed. For what felt like several minutes.

Self-doubt started to creep in, and she reached up to cover herself. He stopped her with what sounded like a…snarl?

In a move that left her breathless, Puck had grabbed her, pressed her to his body, spun her, and laid her flat on her back in his bed. He currently had his mouth on her throat, and was mumbling into her skin.

"You are trying to get me grounded for life, aren't you Princess?" she grinned at the nickname, and then gasped as he nibbled a particularly sensitive spot. As his lips and teeth worried at her skin, she felt his hand gliding slowly, carefully, up her ribcage to her breast.

He hesitated for a moment when he reached the bottom of the pert mound. Rachel felt something in the vicinity of her heart flutter when he raised his head and looked in her eyes, "Is this okay? I mean, I want you, and I gotta admit, I'm willing to risk Ma's wrath to have you, but…I'm just making it clear for the record, I can wait for you."

She reached down and pulled his hand higher, closing his palm around her flesh. He groaned painfully, and smiled wickedly at her, "Point taken."

With that he lowered his head to her breasts. Rachel felt the pull of his mouth all the way to her core. She let out a low moan and he let go of her nipple with a 'pop.'

"Shit, Rach," he pleaded, "you've gotta be quiet, or we'll have to postpone this until later."

She nodded enthusiastically and bit her lip as she forced his head back to her breast. Grinning around her straining flesh, he whispered, "I'm creating a monster, aren't I?"

Rachel hardly recognized her own laugh. It sounded husky, seductive, from somewhere deep within. She felt his answering groan around her breast, and how his hips thrust against her thigh. It was all so…hot.

She didn't know it could be like this. Finn's few fumbling attempts at touching her breasts had felt more like an overly rough massage. But Puck, well. If the slick fluid she already felt building between her thighs was any indication, she had nothing to worry about.

Rachel ran her fingers over his hair, and lightly scratched his scalp. Again, a delicious groan rumbled out of his chest. She slowly stroked downwards, frustrated when she realized she couldn't reach the hem of his tank.

But Puck seemed to recognize her plight. He momentarily released her, just long enough to remove the offending garment. Rachel felt a blush spread across her skin looking at his amazing physique.

"Can I?" she trailed off hesitantly, reaching out a small hand to touch his chest. Warm, firm skin seemed to vibrate at her touch. She could feel him shiver.

"Later," he promised, pushing her back to the mattress, "later, Rach, you can do whatever you want to me. I promise," and the seductive gleam in his eyes was enough to melt her completely, "but right now, I'm just too on edge. You make me crazy. It…I…have no control," he seemed to think for a moment, "I can't explain it. I don't feel like Puck when I'm with you. I feel like…"

"You're Noah," she breathed, gently tracing the lines of his ab muscles with her sensitive fingertips.

He laughed softly, "Yeah, I guess I am." He began scattering kisses down her ribs, making a path to her plaid kilt.

"Do you know how fucking _insane_ these naughty schoolgirl skirts drive me?" he sighed as he unwrapped the skirt like she was some kind of present.

She snickered and he looked up at her.

"You _do_ know, don't you?" she felt the full-on impact of his smirk in her gut. "Do you do it on purpose?" his head lowered and he licked her belly button, causing her hips to rocket up and a shocked gasp to escape.

"Do you like knowing," he continued his downward path, drawing seemingly random patterns with his tongue as he went, "that I dream of bending you over the piano, flipping up your tiny skirt and taking you over and over?"

His tongue reached the upper band of her tiny matching black lace panties, and he inhaled deeply, groaning once again, "that I watch you dancing just hoping that a random twirl will give me just a tiny flash of what I imagined underneath?"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO**

If Puck was dreaming, he hoped his Ma just let him sleep.

He slid a calloused finger slid beneath her panties and he traced just the outer seam of her most private place, shuddering when his finger came away soaked.

"I guess you did like me staring…wanting…lusting after you," he said thoughtfully, bringing the finger to his lips.

He sucked it clean, doing his best not to show her how good she tasted, and just how badly he wanted to go right to the source.

Her hot little moan told him that she was close to losing it herself. Good, he considered turnabout to be fair play.

But when she reached out a silken leg, wrapped it around his waist, and pulled his body down to hers, it was game on.

"Noah," she panted in his ear, "it gets me beyond hot to know that you wanted me. But right now, I want _you_. Do you hear me? You. Not anyone else. I need you inside me."

Her leg was rhythmically pushing his hips into her own. All he could feel, all he could smell, all he could taste, was Rachel.

It seemed like their remaining clothes disappeared. Puck wasn't sure how he got to be naked, but he was damn glad it happened. He reached down and slid first one, then two fingers into her dripping body.

"Oh!" Rachel cried out into his pillow, where she had buried her face. Puck clenched his jaw at the sensation of hot, slick flesh. He pushed deeper, feeling for her barrier.

"I don't have one," she panted, "Oh, Noah, I, all the dancing, I…" she trailed off with a moan.

"Good to know, babe," he leered, watching her fall apart under his hands as he found her g-spot.

He watched as she bit her fist so hard she probably drew blood, trying not to scream.

As she came down from her high, he went to his nightstand for a condom.

"I'm on the pill," she said quietly, and he gulped. He had counted on the lack of sensation from the condom to help him control himself.

"I," he cleared his throat, "I haven't been with anyone since Quinn, and I had a physical before that."

"It's been that long for you?" she said quietly, stroking her hands down his hips, dangerously close to where he wanted to be touched.

"Yeah," he sighed out as her thumb just brushed the sensitive tip of his manhood.

She didn't reply, just laid back and smiled, drawing him closer to her.

Puck slid into her smoothly, and felt heat. Scorching, tight, moist heat enveloped him and he slowly counted backwards from 100 by threes as he allowed her to adjust.

With his eyes shut tight against the wave of pleasure, he couldn't see if she was adjusted, so the jolt of pleasure that shot through him as she began to move came as a shock.

Puck opened his eyes to look down at her. She was beautiful, skin flushed, hair tangled and spread over his pillow, lips swollen, eyes closed as her head thrashed back and forth.

"Noah," she whined, "I need…"

"Me," he growled, "you need _me_. Don't worry babe, I've got you."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO

His hips pushed into hers at a punishing pace. Rachel looked up at him to see his head thrown back, his face scrunched up in agonizing pleasure.

Impulsively, she leaned up and licked the salty line of his throat, eliciting a groan and a more frantic flurry of thrusts.

And just as before, it wasn't long before she felt tension gathering in her body. She had given herself orgasms before, but nothing had felt like Noah's confident touch on her body.

She was pretty certain that she was going to scream. It was too good not to.

"Noah," she keened, "I don't think I can," she trailed off and moaned as he shifted one of her legs higher, "I mean, I'm trying to be quiet but…"

He grinned at her then, feral and sexy, and said "do whatever you have to, Rach, but keep that pretty mouth quiet," and with that, the bastard re-doubled his efforts.

The knot in her stomach tightened unbearably and she knew she was going to lose it. Going on instinct, she leaned up and took a hunk of the flesh between his neck and his shoulder between her teeth and bit hard to muffle her screams.

That must have done it for him too, or maybe it was her internal muscles milking his body, but his hips lost their rhythm, and she felt him find his own release. To his credit, he did it with only an indrawn gasp of air, nearly silent.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO

Later, they lay curled together, spent in his bed.

"Noah?" a tentative knock came at the door.

Rachel's eyes widened almost comically, but Puck stayed cool, "Yeah, Ma?"

"Do you know if your friend would like to stay for dinner?"

He raised an eyebrow at the thoroughly ravished beauty in his bead. She nodded.

"Sure, Ma. Oh, and she's my girlfriend, Ma. Just wanted to clarify."

With a grin, Rachel tackled him back onto the mattress, and it was quite awhile before they ever made it to dinner.

**The End.**

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I've got another little Puckleberry story itching to get out, but I may try to revisit my multichapter Finchel fic if I can get into the swing of things. :)**


End file.
